Could We Have A Moment?
by Shipper Friendly
Summary: Jane and Lisbon argue. Jane and Lisbon...well let's see how they "sort it out". Little bit of JELLO -Title taken from Sushi by Kyle Andrews-
1. Rigsby Can Stay

**Oh my gosh, I haven't visited Mentalist fanfiction in a LONG time. I was inspired by a Geography question involving a certain city of Lisbon, Portugal...**

**--**

"I never said you could give out free gift baskets at the charity ball, Jane!"

"You never said I couldn't!" Jane smiled. Darn him. That was a good point.

"It was supposed to be a given! Who would give out GIFT BASKETS at a charity ball?"

"I don't like taking hints, Lisbon. So stop giving them away!" Now I was thoroughly confused. What makes him think I was giving hints? To _him_ of all people!

"What makes you think I'm giving any hints? Yelling at you isn't a hint. It's called verbal discipline. Which you seem to need a lot of." I sat at my desk, eating some left over chocolate from Valentine's Day. Ever since I was a kid, I would always save the chocolate for later. It carried over to my adult years.

"You know you enjoy yelling at me. Not because you like being in control, but it's the only way you think I'll listen to you." Jane sat across from me, legs crossed. How dare he! He doesn't know everything. No matter how true or UNtrue his little accusations may be!

"Go away. You're bugging me."

"You like it when I bug you."

"No I don't."

"Want to bet?"

"Want to lose?"

A small glare-war went on until Rigsby knocked on my door.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know_ Jane_ was here..." Rigsby was acting like we were having some sort of moment. He should react just as if anyone was in here...Jane doesn't deserve such a reaction.

"It's just Jane." I waved Jane away. But he wouldn't budge. Fiend! "Jane. Out."

"Lisbon, I'm hurt. You think I'm _just _Jane? Not even Jane? I'm _just _Jane? I see how you feel. Now I can't leave." I rolled my eyes.

"And why is that?" Rigsby stood awkwardly by the door.

"I'll just come back anoth-"

"No! Jane is leaving!" I pointed to the door. "Out!"

"Not until I improve my importance!"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna..." Rigsby ran away. What a baby. It's JUST JANE!

"Rigsby! Grrr. Way to go, Jane." I looked at some of my paperwork before noticing the presence of Jane that had yet to leave my office.

"I'll prove myself to you one way or another, Lisbon." He stood up. FINALLY. "This one's for me." He took a chocolate out of my box. How dare that- "This is for you..." A chocolate kiss appeared on my desk. How sweet. I smiled. "And this is for both of us." He kissed my quickly. And I'm not talking on the cheek or on the forehead. I'm talking about on the lips...

Jane kissed me on the lips. Oh God.

--

**And I'll leave it at that. Unless you want another chapter....just leave me a little love. Or hate. Or whatever you want.**


	2. We Can Talk Out Here

**OH MY WORD! Thanks for all the reviews! I checked my e-mail and was like WHOA REVIEWS! Lots of em! Chapter TEH (that's supposed to be a reference to Seinfeld, but it didn't work out so well in typing)....Chapter TWO! Thanks for making me smile :) Sorry for making you wait so long for this. I keep trying to finish it, but I keep getting pulled away from the computer!  
**

**--**

"JANE!" How dare he walk out after kissing me! THAT...that...uh....MORONIC JERK! Yeah! "PATRICK JANE! Get back in my office right now!"

Jane was halfway out the door of our department. I popped my head out the door and yelled again. "Jane! Get over here right now." I was halfway out of my office, halfway in. Jane was looking between me and the exit. How dare he....I'm gonna-

"Alright. I'm coming, I'm coming..." Jane stood in front of me. Although I'd never admit it to _anyone_, I thought he smelled pretty good today...but that's a secret. I don't_ smell _people if that's what it sounds like. His aroma just happened to flow into my nose...and he stood right in front of me! What's a girl to do?

"We're going to talk. In my office." I tried to whisper, but it didn't work out so well. Jane just smiled. What's he smiling about?

"I'm sure we can talk it out right here. Whatever you can say to me, you can say to the whole team." Jane's smile grew. What a moron...he really thinks he can-"Right team?"

Rigsby, Van Pelt, and...well Cho kind of just grunted. Rigsby and Van Pelt nodded in agreement. Jane planned this out I just know it.

"Fine. Why'd you kiss me and run away? You a coward? Didn't wanna face the Lisbon-Wrath?" Jane seemed suddenly uncomfortable. Ha ha. Don't think you can back down now, Jane...

"Let's go in your office..." Jane tried to lightly push me in, but to no avail. I'm much stronger than that. I'm a CBI agent, what do you expect?

"No, you're right we should talk out here. Anything we say, the whole team should hear. Right guys?"

Rigsby and Van Pelt nodded wide eyed. Cho did that uninterested grunt again. I took it as a yes. "See? We're all friends here. Let's talk it out."

Jane shifted uncomfortably in his standing position. "Okay." He suddenly seemed more confident and he stood up straight. This couldn't be good. This means he had some sort of plan... "Did you enjoy my kiss?"

Well, I wasn't expecting that. I felt my face heat up. "No."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying. It was too quick..."

"Ahh, so you wish it lasted longer?" Dang it, why did I have to go and say that?! Way to go, Teresa...

"No, I wish it hadn't happened at all!"

"Liar. Stop lying, Lisbon. It's bad for the soul." Jane stepped closer to me. I didn't back down. Let him try, but I will not fall.

"I'm not lying."

"I see it in your eyes. The eyes are the window to the soul..."

"Not my soul."

"There are no exceptions, Lisbon. That's not how it works." By now, we were almost touching toes and he towered over me. Curse my shortness...

"How come you make exceptions to laws and regulations then?"

"Because I can."

"Well if you can, I can." I countered. Take that, blondie!

"That's not how it works!"

"I'll make it work like that!"

"You wish you could make it work like that!" I realized that we were being loud, but I wasn't about to stop. If I quit now, he wins. And we just cannot have that.

"I _do_ make it work like that!"

"Prove it!"

"Make me!"

And, just like in all those cliche Lifetime movies, Jane leaned in and kissed me. Long. And. Perfect.

Oh no he didn't.

--

**Don't worry. Another chapter will be up sometime before Tuesday. I promise! I'll try for tomorrow!**


	3. Right here Right now

**I tend to procrastinate...**

**--**

I can't believe he did it AGAIN! At least this time he didn't walk away.

"Still wanna talk out here, Lisbon?" For the first time today, I couldn't say anything. I shook my head and walked into my office with shame. A stupid cloud of stupid Jane-caused SHAME. Once he closed the door, all hell broke loose.

"How dare you do that, Jane! The whole FLOOR saw that! You better hope to GOD that Minelli didn't see that stupid act of...stupidness you just pulled!" Jane smiled brightly. He's always _smiling_. This is no smiling matter. "Stop smiling!"

"See, Lisbon. This is why I love you. You're always trying to be in control. Just go with the flow for once." I blushed. Did he say he loved me? No...that was just a mad hallucination that the teenage portion of my brain imagined.

"Shut up." The solution to all things.

"I tell you I love you and that's all I get? How rude. Maybe I'll leave and let Angry Lisbon work it out." Jane made the move to actually leave me office. That wouldn't do.

"No! Don't leave!" I dove in front of the door quickly. Jane looked behind him, then back at me.

"How did you...?" He shook his head. Yeah, because _that's _the weirdest thing that has happened today. "Never mind. Why don't you want me to leave?"

"We're gonna talk this out. Right here, right now."

"Okay let's talk about it. Right here. Right now." Jane's eyes bore into mine. I held his gaze for a silent few moments. No talking was going on. Wasn't that the point of this whole thing in the first place? But what was I supposed to say? Why did you kiss me? Actually that's not that bad of an idea...

"Why'd you kiss me, Jane? No let me rephrase that...why did you kiss me in front of the _entire floor_, Jane?" I narrowed my eyes. No more Ms. Nice Girl! I'm bringing down the hammer. And it's coming down hard.

"Oh that's an obvious answer. I like you."

"So you just kiss every girl you like?"

"I'm sorry, is that wrong?"

"Just a little. What about Van Pelt? Don't you like her?"

"Oh, you must have misunderstood. I meant, I _like _you." I stared dubiously at him. What on Earth...?

"Yeah....?"

"Like, love."

"Oh."

"Yeah." So he did say that earlier...

"Uh...what do we do now?"

"Well I'll probably walk out awkwardly and we'll never speak of this again." When he began to leave, I realized I forgot my side of this conversation. I was supposed to say 'I love you' back, right? But did I? Well, probably yeah. Definitely an option...okay for sure. I do love him. I do. I had been fighting this feeling for too long. Stupid feelings. I'm not in high school. But I feel like I'm having my first boyfriend all over again.

By the time these thoughts came to me, he was already out the door. I ran out of my office and looked both ways to find him once again walking towards the exit. _Deja vu..._

"Jane! Jane!" I yelled. He better hear me or so help me God...but he didn't stop. "Jane! PATRICK!" That got his attention. He turned around. I saw his bright red face and worried for a moment that he had been crying. But I could tell that he hadn't. He was just embarrassed. And I had been the once to cause this.

"What?"

"I know I didn't say it before but...I _like _you, too." I cringed, realizing I just announced this in front of the team. Shoot...I'm never hearing the end of this. But to my surprise, I heard Rigsby cough out a '"Called it". I resisted the urge to hurt him. Instead, the better part of me ignores him. It was worth it to see the bright smile appear on Jane's bright face.

"Really?"

"Maybe."

"That's my Lisbon!" He comes toward me and I'm not sure what will happen at first. Will he kiss me? But instead he wraps me in a bear hug. When he let's go, I'm almost afraid to admit that I miss the feeling. I hadn't been bear hugged in ages. And Jane gives the _best _bear hugs!

"Everyone! Did you hear what Lisbon just said?! She LIKES me! Like likes me! I bet she loves me. And I love her, too! Suck on that!"

This day was certainly looking up.

--

**And that's it. Most likely the last chapter. Sorry for shortness. I like writing one-shots better than chapter stories :P But this one was so much fun for me :D BTW: Is it weird for me to like 90s/80s things (i.e. Seinfeld, X Files, 90s Disney movies...etc) when I'm 14? I swear I'm made for the 90s. I'm born in the wrong era.**


End file.
